Not A Mistake
by Brook18
Summary: Set after Amelia and Owen fight in 11x19. Amelia avoids Owen for weeks, until she makes a discovery and is forced to talk to him again.


" _I think I'm falling in love with Owen Hunt. And I'm really afraid that it's gonna destroy me"._

" _Wouldn't be love if it didn't"_

 _xXx_

Amelia pushed open the double doors that led from to the next hallway with a frustrated sigh. The outcome of the surgery weighed heavy on her mind and she felt like crying then and there. This shouldn't have happened, if only she'd been less ambitious and listened to Torres everything would've been fine.

But she hadn't listened. And on top of that Owen had wrongfully sided with her as well. Now her patient had to pay the price, while it could all easily have been avoided.

Just then Owen came walking out of a room. "Hey, how did the surgery go?".

Amelia kept walking, unable to look him in the eye "I can't do this". She took a turn and walked into a more secluded area. Owen followed her with a worried look on his face. "You okay?".

"No. No I am not" She hadn't meant for it to sound so harsh but her emotions were still swirling around inside her and she couldn't even consider filtering.

"You shouldn't have waited. I wish you hadn't"She said as she turned around to face him. He took a step toward her and "Excuse me?".

"You should have stayed out of it" She replied, "My approach was inferior, and it cost my patient in..."She paused momentarily, not sure what word would fully cover the depth of her failure, "...terrible ways".

Owen looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?".

"Can you tell me honestly, that you siding with me today was only about that patient and had nothing to do with you and me?" She questioned, her frustration threatening to overpower her completely.

Owen on the other hand was keeping his cool as he replied to her "Your plan was smart and solid and more in line with what the patient wanted".

Amelia couldn't help it any longer as her emotions got the best of her. "But why were you there? Why?! " She all but shouted, "The only reason you even walked into that room was because you heard my voice and you wanted to check on me, and see me, because of your personal feelings. I know because I would've done the same thing".

She was treading on dangerous territory now, her eyes were wet and she was broaching a subject that could potentially destroy them, but now that she was rambling she couldn't seem to stop.

"Because we can't help it. We are hardwired. Our brains change when we…" She paused just in time and to alter her sentence, "When we fall for another person our neurological pathways get altered and we make choices, we make decisions whether we want to or not".

The science babble was only a way to postpone what she really needed to say. And what she knew was going to break her. But she couldn't avoid it forever. "This is why it's not smart to mix personal and professional".

"Amelia that's not what happened" He tried to interfere, but she wouldn't give him a chance. She was already too caught up in her own emotions. "I left my home. I left my job. I have been trying so hard to start over. I have been fighting so hard, just to be taken seriously. To do this job well".

Owen's eyes were filled with sadness but Amelia just rambled on. "That mom thinks that I am a crappy doctor who screwed her kid out of a future. And she is not wrong". This was the root of the problem, her not being good enough, but she couldn't get into that with Owen or she wouldn't be able to do what had to be done.

"All of this could have been avoided. If i had just…" Her emotions were starting to overwhelm her again and she took a moment to collect herself and put on a straight face, "If we had just kept our professional lives professional. But we didn't". She was looking straight into his eyes now "It was a mistake. This is a mistake".

Amelia could clearly see the devastation in his eyes before he turned around and stormed off. Her heart broke at the sight of it, but she forced herself to stay silent.

Meredith had been right, Amelia would've ruined him, and she couldn't let that happen.

 _xXx_

Nearly three weeks went by where Amelia did her best to avoid Owen, making sure to run into him as little as possible, and to have a resident near by if she had to talk to him about a patient. She couldn't face him after having hurt him so much, even though keeping her distance was tearing her apart.

Right now she was sitting in the cafeteria, with Zola in her lap and Meredith to her left, staring blankly ahead, like she'd been doing so often of late.

Meredith's voice waded through the fog in Amelia's brain "Just talk to him".

Amelia had nearly forgotten Meredith was even still there and she looked at her sister-in-law blankly. "Huh?".

"Just talk to Owen. I'm sure you can figure it out, whatever it is" Meredith suggested. But Amelia shook her head. "No, you were right. We're probably not good for each other. It's fine" As she said it she felt a twinge of pain in her heart.

Meredith looked at her sternly. "No I wasn't. I was sad and missing Christina. And Owen moving on means that Christina really isn't coming back. It was selfish but I couldn't deal with that just yet. She's my person", she momentarily paused but then she went on, "But you two are miserable without each other. He mopes around the hospital, you mope around at home. Talk to him".

Unsure how to respond to this Amelia looked her sister-in-law in the eye. "I don't know. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be".

Meredith got up from her seat and glanced down at Amelia with a stubborn look on her face. "Fine, keep telling yourself that. Just know that I think you're good together"

She crouched down in front of her daughter, who'd been following the conversation like a tennis match. "Mommy's gotta go back to work Zo, but i'll see you tonight".

As Meredith stood tall again Zola waved at her. "Bye mommy".

With a big grin on her face Meredith started to walk away. But before she was out of earshot she couldn't help but say:"talk to Owen".

Amelia sighed and kissed her niece on the cheek. "What should we do about your mommy, ey Zozo, I think she's lost her mind. Maybe I should operate on her brain, what do you think?". The four year old didn't answer, but got up from Amelia's lap and started walking away.

"Zola sweetie, where are you going?" Asked Amelia, and she little girl simply replied. "I have to go potty".

Convinced that her niece would be fine on her own Amelia stayed seated, staring at her lunch in disgust. She was tired and nauseous, and the food seemed totally unappealing to her at this moment.

A few minutes later Zola returned to the table. But to Amelia's surprise she wasn't alone. Amelia suspected that the four year old had a better understanding of things than she'd originally believed, as she was walking hand in hand with Owen Hunt.

"Dr. Shepperd" He said politely, "I was expecting the other Shepperd, or Grey". As soon as he'd uttered the words Owen felt like a fool. Way to go. After weeks of trying to get her to talk to him and gradually giving up, he had her alone, and this was what he chose to say.

"Meredith just left, and Derek had lunch earlier today" Replied Amelia. "I was actually just about to leave myself, I should get back to work". She stood up.

He stared at her. "Are you sure? You've hardly touched your lunch". But Amelia had already picked up her tray. "I'm not hungry". Turning to Zola she said "Zola sweetie, are you coming?".

But the little girl determinately shook her head, "No".

Amelia was about to protest but Owen beat her to it. "I can take her back to daycare if you like?".

She looked at him questioningly. "Are you sure?".

"Yeah absolutely, it'll be fine" he said, and he smiled at Zola, "Won't it Zola?".

Zola laughed and Amelia nodded. "Okay then , see you tonight Zozo". And without another word she walked away from the table, doing her best to not make it a sprint. If she stayed in the cafeteria any longer she'd throw up.

As soon as she got to the hallway she ran into the nearest bathroom, not bothering to check if anyone was inside, and into the nearest stall. There she threw up whatever little she had eaten.

When she finally came out Maggie Pierce was standing by the sinks, concern etched on her face. "Are you okay?".

Amelia nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I probably just caught a little bug, I've been nauseous all morning. Don't worry".

However, Pierce looked unconvinced. "Are you sure? We could run some test? Rule out more serious problems…".

"I appreciate your concern okay, but I'm fine. I probably just need a little rest" Amelia replied, and then something occurred to her. "Maggie, what day is it?" She asked, and the other woman looked at her questioningly. "The twentieth, why..?".

"No reason" Amelia said calmly, "That just means I don't have any surgeries today, and that I can take the rest of the day off". She smiled at Pierce and with that she walked out.

Though she'd kept a straight face, internally she was screaming. The twentieth. She was nearly a month late on getting her period. How could that have happened? How could she not have noticed? Okay Amelia, she thought to herself, don't freak out, take a test. It'll be fine.

Just then she ran, quite literally, into her older brother. "Derek. Hey". He gave her a scrutinizing look. "Amy, what's wrong?". Damnit. She sometimes hated how easily he could read her. "Nothing. I'm just not feeling so great, so I'm taking the rest of the day off. Want me to take the kids home?".

He looked at her for a second before he replied. "Only if you're sure they won't be a bother". She smiled, "Of course not. I'll just finish up and then I'll pick them up from daycare. Could you tell the Chief that I'm taking the afternoon off?".

If he'd noticed her use of the word 'chief', rather than just Owen's name, which he probably did if past experience was anything to go by, he didn't comment on it. "Sure. Feel better okay?"He said, and after a comforting pat on her arm, he walked away from her.

Good, she thought to herself. Now first things first, get the kids, go the drugstore and then home. You got this. It'll be fine.

She was starting to suspect she was lying to herself.

 _xXx_

Amelia couldn't believe how freaking long two minutes could be. She was holding a pregnancy test in her hand and even though she was sure the two minutes were over, she couldn't get herself to look at it.

She was sitting on the edge of the bathtub with the test in one hand and her cellphone with a timer running in the other one.

When the alarm rang indicating that two minutes had passed Amelia didn't look down immediately. She had a sick feeling that once she looked down her whole life would change, even though realistically that process had probably been started weeks ago and the little stick itself wouldn't make that much difference.

She finally looked down at the test. Two stripes. Oh god.

Two stripes meant positive. Two stripes meant she really was pregnant.

Amelia checked the instructions again just to make sure she'd done everything correctly, but she already knew that she had. She really was pregnant.

'Okay', she thought to herself, while staying calm through sheer force of will, 'relax, this doesn't mean anything yet. Home test often give false positives. Before we panic let's make sure there's something to panic about'.

'And besides,' she added, 'even then there are many options left. Just take it one step at a time, like we learned in the programme'.

Standing up from the bathtub Amelia rolled her rigid shoulders to get rid of some of the tension that had build up and and put her pregnancy test in the garbage bin, making sure that it was hidden away. Then she walked into the kitchen to go feed her hungry cousins.

"Zola sweetie, what do you wanna have for dinner?" Amelia asked the four year old who was currently sitting on a stool behind the counter. The little girl thought hard for a second and then yelled "Pancakes!".

"Pancakes, huh?" Amelia said questioningly. She knew Meredith probably wouldn't approve, but then again she liked being the spoiling aunt rather than a mother who….

"Okay then! Pancakes it Is!" She yelled out before she gave herself a chance to finish her train of thought. "You wanna help me bake them Zo?". And thus she set about making pancakes, with the help of her adorable niece and under the watchful eye of her nephew.

An hour and a half later Amelia was sprawled out on the couch completely exhausted after putting the kids to bed, and she had just started watching some sappy movie (more to keep her mind from spinning then anything else) when Derek arrived home from work.

Derek walked over to her as soon as he saw her lying there. "Amy, how are you feeling?" He questioned, the overly worried brother as always.

"'M fine," Amelia mumbled in response, "Just exhausted". Derek looked at her sympathetically. "Then you should go to bed".

She nodded and got up from the couch. "I was just waiting for you or Meredith to come home. Now I can go to sleep"

He smiled at her "Goodnight, and thanks for feeding the kids". Amelia smiled back at him weakly "No problem. G'night Derek" and then she made her way over to her bedroom, slumping down on the bed without bothering to take off her clothes. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 _xXx_

Not even six hours later Amelia woke up again. She wasn't sure what had disturbed her slumber but she was wide awake now, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't fall back asleep.

After another hour of tossing and turning she finally decided there wasn't any use in staying in bed and so she flicked on her nightlight. As she lay there staring at the ceiling she wondered what she could do to keep herself occupied. At this time of night there weren't any meetings and there wasn't an awful lot else she did in her spare time besides going to meetings or babysitting. Not that she had that much free time, she spent most of her time at the hospital.

Thinking about, she might as well go there now. It should be relatively quiet there at this hour and she might just get a chance to make an ultrasound without being interrupted.

The medical side of Amelia realised it would probably be better to let a Ob/Gyn make the ultrasound, but she was having a difficult enough job to wrap her own head around the possible pregnancy, and she couldn't stand having anyone know yet.

Amelia changed out of yesterday's outfit and into a fresh pair of jeans and a comfortable sweater. Then she sneaked out of the house and got in her car to drive to the hospital.

Like she'd suspected it was quiet in the hallways of the hospital and she got to the maternity ward without running into anyone. Once there she hurried into an exam room and closed the door behind her.

Setting up the equipment was a simple enough task but when Amelia sat down on the she froze. The last time she'd been in this position it had ended same same question that had haunted her for years now crossed her mind again, what if her body only made brainless babies?

Amelia knew she wouldn't survive it if something was wrong again. Last time when she'd found out it had nearly broken her, and she'd had Addie there to support her. She shouldn't be doing this alone, but what was the alternative?

As if on cue the door opened and Amelia looked up in shock and fear to see Arizona Robbins standing in the doorway. Why hadn't she thought to lock that?

"Amelia?" Arizona exclaimed, and the neurosurgeon flinched at her volume, "What are you doing here?".

The brunette shushed her colleague. "Not too loud, someone might hear you. Please just shut the door" She all but begged, but it worked because Arizona entered and closed the door behind her, making sure to turn the lock as well. Then she turned back to Amelia "Do you wanna tell me what's going on?".

On a whim (and out of pure panic) Amelia decided to act as if this were the most ordinary occurrence, and she smiled broadly. "You're just in time. Could you help me with this?" She asked, pointing at the ultrasound.

Fortunately Arizona went with it, at least for now, and she stepped up to the machine. "Sure, just lie down and pull up your shirt. I'll get the gel".

Amelia took a deep breath in an attempt to get her anxiety under control and then did as Arizona had told her.

"This is gonna feel a little bit cold" Arizona warned her before she squirted on the ultrasound gel. Even though Amelia was familiar with the cold gel it was oddly comforting to be told what to expect.

She hardly flinched as the gel touched her skin, the cold dread that had settled inside of her predominated all other feelings.

Arizona brought the transducer to Amelia's stomach and said "Okay, here we go. Let's see what we've got". She applied slight pressure and moved around and then a smile lit up her face. "There we go, I found him".

"Her" Amelia corrected automatically. Calling her baby him reminded her too much of her previous pregnancy and she wanted to differentiate between the two as much as possible, "I know it's too soon to tell but I wanna think of her as a girl"she explained with a slight quiver in her voice.

Arizona raised her eyebrows slightly and asked "Can I congratulate you?". The neurosurgeon hesitated and looked down in her lap, asking the questions of which the answers terrified her to no end. "That depends. Is she.." She said timidly, "Is she okay? Is she healthy?".

"It's a bit too early to tell with complete certainty" Replied Arizona honestly, "but as far as I can tell she's perfectly fine".

Amelia lifted her head and finally met her colleagues eyes. "Really?" She asked, her voice quivering slightly. Arizona smiled broadly as she answered "Absolutely. I'll run all the usual tests to make sure, but for now you don't have to worry".

Without really meaning to Amelia burst into tears. She wasn't much of a cryer, only weeping every now and then when the stress got to her, and she made sure to never show it in front of coworkers. Being taken seriously in a male dominated business was tricky enough as it was.

Right now though she couldn't care less. She was just too relieved.

"Hey, it's okay. She's gonna be fine" Arizona tried to console Amelia, "She's gonna be fine".

Taking a moment to calm herself down, Amelia eventually wiped away her tears and explained her reaction. "My other baby was born without a brain. I've been so worried that something would be wrong. To know that she's fine is such a weight of my chest".

Arizona put her arm on Amelia's and looked at her with a sympathetic look on her face. "I'm so sorry. But hey, I promise I will do everything in my power to make your pregnancy run smoothly, okay? Let's start with some blood work".

Amelia was extremely grateful for Arizona's swift efficiency. She could tell the surgeon was dying to know more, but it spoke to character that she didn't ask any more questions and just set to work.

They finished with getting samples rather quickly and after Arizona prescribed her some prenatal vitamins she promised to call as soon as she got the test results back. Amelia went to crash in one of the nearest on-call room, her exhaustion returning with full force.

 _xXx_

Although the sonogram had considerably calmed her down, Amelia was still plagued by some residual nerves and therefore the next three days went by at an agonising knew that at some point she was going to have to talk to Owen, but that could wait until she got all the test results back.

On friday Amelia finally got a text from Arizona that the test results were in and that she wanted to meet up later that day to discuss them. Amelia immediately let the other doctor know that she had a quiet morning and that the pediatrician was free to walk in any time when it suited her.

Arizona must have guessed how worried Amelia still was because she walked in fifteen minutes later, a coffee in one hand and a stack of files in the other one. "Don't worry" The blonde said as she closed the door, "I'm only here to bring you good news. All the tests came back negative. Your baby is perfectly healthy".

Amelia let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding, "are you sure?". The pediatric surgeon, who was all too familiar with fretting and overly worried parents, smiled at her kindly, "Absolutely. I'll do some more testing as your pregnancy progresses, and I'll monitor you closely, but that's more a precaution to keep your nerves under control than anything else. We don't need you getting high blood pressure or other complications from stressing too much".

A sheepish grin crossed the neurosurgeons face. She knew full well she was probably being over dramatic, but she couldn't help the anxiety that had been plaguing her ever since she'd found out about her pregnancy. And she wasn't going to take any chances.

"Thank you Arizona, I really appreciate it" She said earnestly.

Robbins smiled yet again. "No problem. Now I have to go check out some tiny little ones, but if you have any questions you can always call or text me. And we'll do another ultrasound in a few weeks".

Amelia nodded that she understood and Arizona walked toward the door. She already had her hand on the door handle when she turned around again.

"I know it's none of my business, but you should really tell the father. Whom ever it is I'm sure he'd want to help, and you could use the support". And with that final statement she left.

Right. Owen.

With all the worrying she'd been doing about her baby she'd hardly thought about him, but when Arizona had mentioned the father his absence had made her heart ache. This process was something she should be doing with him. She knew how badly he wanted to be a father and he'd be over the moon if she told him.

But yet she didn't want to rush telling him. A big part of her still wanted their relationship to work out and if she told him before it did she knew she'd always question if the only reason he'd come back to her was the baby.

However she was going to have to tell him sooner or later, and it was in her baby's best interest, and probably Owens as well, if she did so sooner rather than later. Before she had time to change her mind she got up and left the office to go find him.

The chief of surgery wasn't a hard man to track down and Amelia found him in the first place she looked, the ER. He was leaning against the reception desk, head bowed over a tablet in concentration. He was so caught up in what he was doing that he hadn't even noticed her approach.

Amelia coughed to make her presence known, "Doctor Hunt".

He looked up at her in surprise. "Amel.. I mean doctor Shepherd" He corrected himself, "What do you need?".

She braced herself to keep her emotions in check and looked him directly in the eye. God he had the most gorgeous eyes. Amelia hoped their baby would have his eyes.

"I was wondering if we could talk".

If he'd been surprised before it was nothing compared to the utter shock he felt now. For weeks she'd been avoiding him and now she wanted to talk? What was going on? "Are you okay?" He asked and she smiled at him timidly, knowing full well it did nothing to sooth the worry that had replaced his initial shock.

"I'm fine," Amelia replied, "I just really need to talk to you". Fortunately Owen did usually really well when it came to not pushing her to tell him more. "Okay. I have some time around lunch hour, do you wanna.." But before he could invite her to meet up Amelia interrupted him. "Actually, I was rather hoping we could eh… meet up tonight at the trailer..." She said it hesitantly, as if she was unsure if he'd be up for that.

Admittedly with everything that had transpired between them she had enough reason to doubt his cooperation, but Owen was just happy that she was finally talking to him again. If anything her insistence to meet at the trailer had only piqued his interest and the emotions that surfaced with her finally talking to him again made any residual doubts disappear into thin air.

"Sure. Okay. That's fine too". Apparently he was back to being the stammering idiot he'd been when they'd first started growing closer, he thought grimly to himself. "I'll be there all night so just come over when you're ready".

Amelia nodded and quickly walked off, leaving Owen standing there staring after her.

 _xXx_

All day Amelia worried about what would happen that evening. It had been weeks since she'd been to owen's trailer and the thought of being alone with him in such a confined space made her heart race. Plus there was the whole thing with having to tell her she was pregnant. If she didn't it would kinda defeat the purpose of going to see him in the first place. Not to mention that he'd still find out eventually.

But how in the hell was she going to tell him? Amelia thought to herself. She should have set a specific time to meet up, because now she had to opportunity to keep putting it off, which wouldn't help either one of them.

Amelia had dinner with Zola, Bailey and Meredith that night, a dinner that she herself had prepared. Meredith still couldn't cook to save her own life.

After dinner Meredith set about bathing the kids before bedtime and Amelia took the opportunity to leave the house without Meredith noticing. During dinner they'd kept the conversation relatively light, only talking about surgeries, which Amelia was grateful for, and she didn't need Meredith asking her all kinds of questions about where she was going.

It was still pretty early and Amelia wasn't even sure if Owen would be home yet, but it was easier to just go now and wait for him there, rather than sitting inside for another hour stressing herself out.

From a distance she could see Owen's blue pickup truck standing besides the trailer, which meant he was in fact home. The knowledge that he was in there blissfully unaware of the news that would surely change his life, made Amelia's body flood with nerves completely.

Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself and forced herself to keep walking until she'd reached his door.

Before she had a chance to change her mind she knocked on the door rapidly, taking a step back right away.

It took him longer than usually to open the door and when Owen finally showed himself he was naked baring a towel around his waist. Of course. Perfect. She'd interrupted his shower. Amelia was temporarily stunned by how amazing he looked with water running down his body but she quickly recovered.

"Hi, sorry, I should've texted first".

Owen didn't seem at all bothered by the fact that he was showing so much skin and just shook his head. "No, it's fine, really. I just need to get dressed. Do you mind waiting a few minutes? I could get you something to drink".

"I'm good" Amelia replied quickly, "take your time, I'll just wait out here". And with that he retreated back inside.

It was a nice evening and Amelia didn't mind sitting outside for a while. The cool air helped calm her nerves and so she used the time to clear her mind and get order her thoughts.

When Owen opened the door again a couple of minutes later he was wearing purple dress shirts and a pair of jeans. His hair was still damp and a couple of beads of water still adorned his neck. Amelia was overwhelmed by a sudden desire to kiss them away.

She shook her head as she stood from the deckchair and reminded herself exactly why she was there. Kissing him was what had gotten her in this mess in the first place.

"Hey again" She said as their eyes met. Owen smiled at her timidly, seemingly more nervous than before. "Hey. You wanna come in?".

Amelia hesitated. The confined space inside the trailer seemed more intimidating than welcoming right now, but at the same time she had a feeling it would feel more secluded and safe inside. Plus it would be nice to be able to storm out after slamming a door if it came to that. So she just nodded and followed him inside.

The door clicked into place and before Owen had the chance to offer her anything, or even say anything at all, Amelia started rambling. "Please sit down. I have to tell you something and I need you to sit down and be quiet until I'm done, okay? Because if you interrupt me I might not be able to go on".

A frown creased his brow but he sat down on the sofa nonetheless. Owen knew better than to argue with her or question her at this point. Besides he was too concerned and curious to at this point anyway.

Amelia stood across from him, extremely thankful that he'd done as she'd asked. "I'm.." She started saying but for some reason she couldn't get the words out. "Look I'm sorry about everything that happened between us. The bad stuff that is, not the good parts" She quickly corrected herself, not wanting him to think she regretted ever being with him.

"I never meant to hurt you and I care about you a lot". This wasn't going well, Amelia thought to herself. Everything she was saying was coming out wrong and it sounded manipulative, while that wasn't her intention at all. She had to straighten things out.

She looked down at the ground, unable to face all the emotions that were crossing his features, and continued. "That being said I want you to know I don't wanna force you into anything. I know I hurt you and I'd understand if you want nothing to with me anymore, but I felt like you had the right to know" This was it, she had to say it. Quickly, as if pulling off a bandaid. "I'm pregnant".

Finally Amelia met his gaze and Owen just stared at her for a full minute until he finally responded. "Are you serious?".

She'd expected his dismissal, but she hadn't considered how much it would hurt. Looking down at the ground again she nodded. "Like I said.."

But within a split second he was standing an inch in front of her, before she could say anything more, with his hands gently cupping her face and forcing her to look up. She saw the emotion in his eyes.

In that moment Amelia knew he'd never abandon his child, no matter how he felt towards her, and that though calmed her down immensely.

Then his lips met hers, and Amelia kissed him back. Owen tried to put all his feelings into the kiss, to relay everything he wanted to say. The kiss was tender and Amelia felt a tear roll over her cheek.

At that Owen pulled back slightly. "Amelia, look at me". And she couldn't not do it.

"I love you". He looked at her with such sincerity in his eyes that it made her weak in the knees. "I need you to believe that. And I need you to believe that I won't leave you, I'm not going to run. I need you to believe that I want to have this baby with you".

Tears were running down her cheeks now, but he wasn't done yet. "Let me love you. I can't keep fighting you every step of the way, it hurts too much".

She kissed him briefly before replying. "I love you too" It felt strange finally admitting it. "And I want to let you in. But I've got a truckload of baggage, and I want to let you in. But I can't tell you everything, at least not at once. I'm gonna need you to be patient with me, because I won't change overnight".

Owen smiled at her. "I don't need you to, I love you the way you are. I just need you to stop fighting me. Not even completely, just try". Amelia tangled her hand in his hair and tilted her head. "I think I can do that". They kissed again, this time more fiercely.

When they finally pulled apart again Owen beamed at her. "We're having a baby!".

She laughed at his enthusiasm, and for the first time since she'd found out she was truly happy.

Sure they still had a lot of issues to deal with, but they'd get through it. Together.


End file.
